


Natural Woman

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: A little cute moment inspired by that natural-beauty picture of Lana.





	

“Holy shit, you’re beautiful.” It was out of Emma’s mouth before she thought, involuntary at the sight of her, almost a prayer.

Regina raised an eyebrow but didn’t answer as she slipped back into the bed beside her. Her hair was mussed and curling and falling over one eye, and she wore no makeup and had on some old white t-shirt, and this real, natural woman thing was impossibly more gorgeous than when she was all put together.

“Stop staring,” Regina grumbled.

“But you’re so- fucking-” she was lost for words. “Everything.” She felt a stupid grin spread across her face but couldn’t bring herself to care.

She wanted to touch her so much it almost hurt and had reached her hand half way across the space between them before Regina said, “Don’t.”

“I’m sorry. I should ask. You’re just-” and it trailed off into a blissful smile.

“Yes, I straighten my hair. You don’t need to make fun of me for it,” Regina snapped.

“What? Make fun- You’re like a goddess. Do I look like I’m laughing?”

“It’s not _neat_.”

“It’s your hair and that means it’s perfect.”

“My mother always said-”

“Your mother was kinda awful to you, so maybe don’t believe everything that ever came out of her mouth.”

Regina harrumphed. “Alright, you can touch.”

Emma was stroking her hair in the next moment, loving the way different parts of it curled just a bit differently, careful not to catch the slept-on tangles as she reveled in the silkiness against her fingertips. Regina gave a little sigh and shifted toward her, and Emma was distracted by her face all over again.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” she breathed. “And I’m lucky.”

Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I get _you_. Like, Madam Mayor and the Evil Queen are super hot, but there’s a real woman underneath. And I get to see you. Here in your room with curly hair and bare face. It’s all- intimate.”

“Emma, my hair got like this because we had sex for hours and got sweaty. I think that’s pretty intimate.”

“But you didn’t throw me out after you couldn’t come again. And you didn’t magic yourself back perfectly done up. And you put on some old t-shirt instead of fancy lingerie. And I’m lucky,” she said again.

“Yeah?” Regina asked, sounding a little hopeful now. She turned toward Emma, and her hair fell across her eye again.

“Yeah,” Emma said, brushing the lock of hair out of her face. She let her palm linger on Regina’s cheek, soft and warm, and she leaned into it ever so slightly, her lips curving almost invisibly toward a smile. Emma stroked her thumb over her cheekbone and the corner of her lips and her scar, and her smile grew.  

She needed to kiss that smile, so she did, leaning in and pressing their lips together soft and easy. But as she started to withdraw Regina pulled her back, kissing her again, more intensely, slow and deep and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Image here, if you haven't seen it: https://angstbotfic.tumblr.com/post/159049064455


End file.
